


Messing Up a Perfect Family

by 1DirtyMind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirtyMind/pseuds/1DirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Ziam with their kid Harry and Louis the burglar who messes their family up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Should I Do?

It was 10:00 pm Harry was put to sleep and Liam and Zayn was getting ready for sleep. Zayn was really horny and just wanted to get fucked.

"Come on Li, fuck me I want to feel the PAYNE!"

"No, Harry is next door and it's late. I have to sleep because I start work early tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yea and I'll need to stay after work for a meeting."

~ The Next Day ~

It was 10:00 am when Zayn woke up. Liam was at work and Harry was at school. Zayn decided to use this time to wank off. He got a vibrating dildo and lubed it up. He then filled his ass with it. As soon as he turned on the vibrator he was a moaning mess. He was so into it that he didn't even hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. Zayn kept stroking and fucking himself when all of a sudden the door flung open. Zayn thought it was Liam coming home but then he remembered he's staying after. A man in black entered his room.

"Ooo and I see this house has a sexy man"

"What the hell get out or I'm calling the cops"

"Oh that's not happening"

And with that the man grabbed Zayn and knocked him out. When he woke up he was tied to the bed. He saw a bag full of his most precious stuff. He then remembered that there was a man in his house and he was robbing him. He looked at the clock it was 12:00 pm Harry is gonna come home soon and find him naked and tied to a bed or more worse the robber might kill Harry. Zayn was loosing his mind.

"HELLO!"

"Yay you have awoken, I've been searching your house and found some interesting things"

Zayn got all nervous

"You went through my stuff"

"Yea"

"Let's see handcuffs, a whip, the vibrator you were playing with, also a bunch of other dildos, a gag and a cock ring, you really must be kinky to have all this shit. Oh and I found your wallet let's see Zayn is your name, well I'm Louis."

"Shut up and let me go" 

"Nah I don't think so"

The man put the gag and cock ring on him. He grabbed the vibrator and and sticked it in Zayn's ass dry. Zayn started to tear up, his ass was on fire now. Louis kept working it in and out of him, enjoying the reactions from Zayn.

"You like that don't you you little slut. I'm gonna just leave you here and take your shit."

Zayn was now crying

"Don't threaten me again by calling the cops the cops"

Zayn tried to pull at the restraints but it was no use. Louis kept working it in and out of Zayn's hole and started to stroke his cock slowly. Zayn found himself needing friction so he pushed up to get it but Louis just held him down. He then started pumping faster. Zayn was close now he could feel it, he wanted to cum badly now waiting for that release. But the evil cock ring was there to prevent any of that happening.

Just then the door bell rang

"My aren't you popular? Who's ringing your doorbell at this time?"

The man turned on the vibrator and left to go see who is at the door. Zayn looked at the clock to see that it was 3:00 pm Harry was home from school. His 6 year old son would see him, he was now crying and trying to get out of the bindings but it was to no success.


	2. Breaking the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn Louis and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry didn't realize it was a mistake :/ rlly sorry

Louis started downstairs and made his way to the door. Louis started to open it impatient to see who was at the door. As soon as he opened the door he came across a little boy.

"Hey there little boy"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your dads?"

Harry believed him and walked in the house

"What is your name?"

"Louis, and how about your name?"

"My name is Harry"

"How old are you"

"Six. Umm..... where is my daddy?"

"Oh we were playing a big boy game"

"Can I play with you and daddy?"

"Sure but only if you follow all the rules"

Harry's response was just a big nod. With that Louis took Harry upstairs. They slowly made their way to the room where Zayn was. Harry came across a naked Zayn tied and tortured, waiting for the release that he really needs so badly. Harry was now questioning what is going on.

"Why is my daddy naked? Why is he tied up? Why is he crying? What game is this?"

"Don't worry Harry this is just all part of the game. It's called doctor and we are trying to find out what is wrong with him?"

Zayn came into eye contact with Harry and Harry didn't know what to say

"He looks hurt"

"As I told you its all part of the game we are playing. Just calm down or you can't play?"

"Ok"

Zayn didn't try anything because he didn't want Louis to hurt Harry.

"Ok Dr. Harry go to your daddy and find out what is wrong with him"

Harry went up to Zayn and searched him. Zayn was now shaking his head telling Louis not to bring Harry into this. Louis stared straight at him then at Harry and he knew to stop or Louis will try something. Louis now brought up one of their own video cameras and started recording. Harry was still trying to find whats wrong with his daddy and found his nine inch cock standing straight up. Harry never saw this part of his father and was surprised at how big it was compared to his own.

"Louis I think I found out what wrong with daddy"

"What is it?"

"His willy it looks painfully red"

"Congra-"

"But there is something around it and something in his bum"

"It's just to make your daddy happy"

"Oh ok"

"Ok good now to win all you need to make that painful willy go away"

"I don't know how to"

"Put your hands on it and rub it, it will make your daddy happy"

Harry hesitated but went along with it. Zayn was painfully enjoying it. He enjoyed the touch but he felt sick that he enjoyed it. The vibrator still in his butt is now just numb, the cock ring preventing him to release and his son's hands stroking his cock slowly. Zayn so craved a release after hours of being on the edge. Harry was questioning why he was doing that but if it would help his daddy feel better he would do it, because he loves his daddies.

"Are you sure this will make daddy feel better"

"Yes he loves it but you know what will make him love it even more if you suck it. Just like an umm..... a... a lollipop."

Harry was now questioning this whole doctor game

"Doctors do that?"

"Doctors make people feel better and that will make your daddy feel better"

Zayn wanted to say something but he knew if he did Harry could get hurt and he didn't want that to happen. Zayn felt Harry's warm breath around his cock and was now crying. Harry then wrapped his little mouth around his dad's cock but had a hard time but after a while he got used to the size and started to suck on it. Zayn was thinking to himself how could he be so weak. Louis was enjoying the sight in front of him and started taking his clothes off. Harry saw and questioned but he was just thinking it was part of the game. Louis started stroking his own cock. Harry was sucking really hard and to Zayn it felt so good. It was so good that he found himself bucking up into his own son's mouth but he stopped as he realized its his son. Harry didn't mind he just kept sucking on his cock like a lollipop and he was kind of enjoying it because he's making his daddy happy.

"Keep doing that Harry, I think daddy is enjoying himself"

Zayn gave him a glare. But all he cared about now is his release after hours of being on the edge he desperately craved his release. He didn't want to show Louis weakness but he couldn't help it. He started crying.

"What is wrong?"

"A-A W-A-A-H-H C-A-Mmm"

Louis then realized he still had the cock ring on him and told Harry to wait. He then took it off and whispered into his ear saying

"Cum in your son's mouth or cum untouched"

Zayn went into shock he couldn't choose either. 

"mmM-M-O-O-O"

Louis went back into his ear and said

"Or you don't cum at all"

Zayn couldn't survive anymore and said

"mmM-O-A-A-A-U-U-Ooo"

"I'll take that as mouth, Dr. Harry continue what you were doing daddy is almost better"

Harry started sucking again. The vibrations in his ass and the feeling of his son's mouth is too much. In just a few minutes he was screaming into the gag and came into his son's mouth it lasted about 5 minutes Harry stopped and was about to get off his cock to spit it out but Louis said

"Don't stop Harry or you will loose, daddy won't feel any better"

Harry swallowed his daddy's cum and continued sucking his daddy's cock. Zayn was in pain now from oversensitivity.

"mmO-O-O-O-P-P"

"More? Harry I think you need to suck harder"

Harry was now sucking harder and Zayn now felt the pain. This went on and on until, the doorbell rung. Zayn looked at the clock it was now 7:00 pm and he knew it was his husband Liam but he came home later than the usual time of 5:00 pm but he remembered he had a meeting. Zayn couldn't remember anything today he was just focusing on getting out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long to update I'm taking my finals and I need to pass so please forgive me. And please give me feedback because I really am not the best writer.


End file.
